Unforgiven Angel
by dark-elmo
Summary: Inuyasha promises his love to Kikyo. He tells Kagome to leave and this time not to come back. What happens when she decides her own path at the well. Now Kagome has a new mission as the 'Goddess of Death'. Will she forgive Inuyasha? plzR
1. FaTaL DeCisIoNs

Hey guys i know you want to kill me for not updateing any of my stories!! Go ahead and flame me if you wish but i'll just laugh at you. I usaully dont have that problem cause all the authors and readers pretty much RULE! K go ahead and read and have fun. Peace! Luv ya. Oh yea if you ever want to talk to me i have msn messenger and yahoo and my e-mail is kikoe_chan1025@hotmail.com and Elmo_hatchet1025@yahoo.com i look very forward to talkin with some of you! OK i know you want me to shut the hell up and let you read the story! So here ya go!  
  
Unforgiven Angle WARNING: Please read slow so you will get the actual sad parts in this.  
  
FaTaL dEciSiOns  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and adrubtly stopped.  
  
"Eh? Inuyasha whats wrong? You usaully not the type to lag behind."  
  
"Just shut up Miroku and mind your own business."  
  
"That hurts me, Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
"I'll show you hurtin if you dont leave me alone."  
  
"Miroku you might survive the future if you just shut up." Sango replied while scanning over the empty village they had just arrived upon.  
  
"This village would the Korkian, right?"  
  
"Thats right Kagome. And something just doesn't feel right."  
  
"What do you mean, Inuyasha.?"  
  
"MOVE!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the ground avoiding the pure arrow targeted for her heart.  
  
"Who--?"  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, have you forgotten me already?"  
  
Inuyasha trembled at the cold voice directed to him and stood up facing Kikyo.   
  
"Forgotten?" Inuyasha shook.  
  
Her eyes were still calm and sad. Every feature the same in her beautiful pale face. But she was cold inside.  
  
  
  
"Come Inuyasha." Kikyo quickly faded away.  
  
"Wait! Kikyo!" Inuyasha took off full speed into the woods determined to find his lost love.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted but he too quickly vanished.   
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Sango rushed to her side.  
  
"I'm fine but what about Inuyasha?"  
  
"It seems he went to find Kikyo." Miroku stood on the other side of Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo....." Kagome felt sadness fill her as the name wispered off her lips.  
  
She always knew that she would be forgotten once Kikyo was in the picture.   
  
"I'm going to find him." she said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Well of course we are." Sango said heaving up her large boomerang.  
  
"Eh? We?"......  
  
"Well dont lag behind dear Kagome." Miroku yelled back as he entered the woods Inuyasha recently passed through.  
  
"Me? No way." Kagome said as she ran into the woods with Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING READ SLOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha may have been running for what seemed half and hour before a cold draft reached him.  
  
"KIKYO! I KNOW YOU HERE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha yelled across the woods.  
  
"No need to yell. I'll always be here." Inuyasha felt the cold breath on the back of his neck.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to stare Kikyo in the face. He reached out and grabbed Kikyo before she would disappear again and hugged her to make her know that she was his and his alone.   
  
Kikyo was shocked by the feelings Inuyasha showed.  
  
"I wish you could always be there." Inuyasha sooth thru her hair.  
  
"Inuya--" was all Kikyo could get out before Inuyasha's lips swallowed the rest.  
  
The kiss was long and passionate until it ended with sudden footsteps hurrying away.  
  
A faint smell of roses held the air. "Kagome...." Inuyasha wispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING READ SLOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran down the wild path with tears that threatened to fall. It had been many minutes ago that she had caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo with all the love he had for her.   
  
  
  
"Her........not me." Kagome fell to the ground and clutched the dirt.   
  
"Kagome." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha spoke behind her. She turned to find that he was alone.   
  
She stood and stumbled towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Please just tell me you dont love her."  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent.  
  
"Please....." Kagome dropped her head and felt her heart shatter with every second of silence.   
  
"I want you to leave."  
  
Kagome snapped her head up.   
  
"Please just leave this time and go--"  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"AND DONT COME BACK!"  
  
Kagome gasped and looked into his eyes. No sorrow took place in the the golden pools she once loved so much.  
  
She clenched her fist and forced herself to turn around and run.  
  
"I love you." She wispered.  
  
Inuyasha's heart shattered.   
  
  
  
"What have I done?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GRRR I COULD KICK MYSELF. NO MATTER HOW LONG I TAKE TO TYPE THIS (1 hour and 19 minutes) ITS STILL TO DAMN SHORT!!!  
  
I promise the make the next chapt longer! Please review. Pweeeeezzzzz! Please and thank you! I love ya all! 


	2. ThE PaTh

Chapter Two:  
  
ThE pAtH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome went the opposite way out of the forest that led to the well. Kagome didn't think she would have the courage to tell everyone good-bye. Not even Shippo who had stayed at Kaede's hut. Kagome ran with her lungs screaming at her to slow down. The sobs were so heart broken anyone one would fall to their knees and feel every ounce of happiness leave. Kagome reached the well and fell down beside it.   
  
  
  
'Please just tell me I'm deaming!' Kagome's mind yelled for help.   
  
The rain that had been crashing down on her for half and hour seemed never ending. Her clothes were soaked, mudded with dirt, and torn in various places.   
  
  
  
'Shall I go back home? What would I tell everyone? If I go back, that means I will have to accept my best friend's death. Their deaths that I wouldn't ever see. I will leave. And let them think what they wish of me. Best of them to think of me as dead. I have nothing else to live for.'  
  
With that Kagome reached inside her pocket for a small glass rose. It was a good luck charm given to her by her father. Something that had always been precious. Roses where her favorite flower ever since. Kagome gripped the fragile object and cut her hands on the thorns of the lovely flower. She watched the blood flow from her hand down the stem of the flower and land on the cold wooden edge of the well. Tears blurred her eyes as she set the rose down on the splintered surface of the magical well.   
  
'This is all I leave behind. I hope regret will fill your life and your nightmares I will haunt, Inuyasha.' Kagome turned and headed towards the god tree.   
  
  
  
Kagome stared up into the cloudy sky between the branches of the tree. Rain trickled off the leaves like glimering tears. Like it could feel her pain. She reached out to the bark and felt her fears leave her. This was her destiny she thought as she swung a vine over a high branch. Only to hang the sorrows she held deep inside. The ones that couldn't escape. The ones that she couldn't live with. With that Kagome climbed up onto the branch and wrapped the other end of the vine around her neck.   
  
"Good-bye." Kagome heaved her body off the branch and watched the world slip away from her fingertips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sango and Miroku was pushed back by the barrier that was set while Kagome ran right through it promising to bring Inuyasha back.  
  
  
  
"I hope she'll be able too."  
  
"Inuyasha will come back."  
  
"It's not Inuyasha I'm worried about Sango."  
  
"What do you mean, Houshi?"  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
So they were forced to stay behind not knowing that their precious friend would not return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha searched for Kagome everywhere but the rain had washed away every sent of her. He had to find her. He had to explain.   
  
  
  
'Please Kagome, just wait for me.'  
  
Inuyasha thought about what was going on. Why did he say all that stuff. Inuyasha knew it wasn't him. I couldn't be him. For Kagome was the one who had melted his heart. Showed him love. And Inuyasha just couldn't lose her here. Not now.  
  
Lightning struck a near by tree and crashed down on the unsuspecting victim. Inuyasha only had enough time to block his face before the huge tree knocked him out and covered him head to toe.  
  
Yep, FLAME ME! Its sooooooo short. I know its really short but my friend wanted me to cut it off. I told her it would make you guys a lil psed off.  
  
In other words really really mad. So flame me. But if you guys truely love me (yea right) please just review like nice peeps so i wont have to go thru the trouble of hanging myself. OH speaking of that i hope you guys know what Kagome's intentions are! ja- luv ya 


	3. eMpTy GrAvE

Yea yea last chapt was really short but hey I updated right? When i have to make such long chapts i will not update.   
  
its so boring to type and type and type and....you get the point. OK just because i love all of my reviewers and some of you   
  
really flattered me! Thanks. Heres the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
eMpTy GrAvE  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha punched the tree that covered him causing it to split in to semi pieces. The blue sky shown down on him as the bright rays of light dug under his eye lids.   
  
'Damn sun.'  
  
Inuyasha looked around and found that he was in the forest still.   
  
'So it wasn't just a dream huh? Kuzo! Kagome!'  
  
Inuyasha had tried to pick back up Kagome's scent but the early rain had washed it away. Inuyasha was sure she went back home. But if she did, that meant she really wasn't going to come back!   
  
Kagome completed the jewel which was sealed back into her body. If Kagome enters back into her time that means that the well will seal on its own causing the time jump to dissapear. Kagome would never exist in this world again.  
  
'Kagome why did you leave!?' Inuyasha's throat clenched and his eyes teared. 'I never told you how I felt.'  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned and walked out of the forest only to find Sango and Miroku on the other side.  
  
"Miroku? Sango?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?" they asked together.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground,"Shes gone."  
  
"Gone? Where?" Sango asked slowly.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
"Inuyasha, we must know."  
  
"HOME!" Inuyasha yelled and leaped into the air.   
  
He had to get away from them. Not only did they remind him so much of Kagome but they asked so many questions, soon the will be blaming it on him that she left. That she will never come back.   
  
  
  
"It is my fault." Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Why?"  
  
He was only about an hour away from the village. He had to check.   
  
Inuyasha arrived a few feet from the well and glanced around. The sun showered down on everything. The grass glistened in the rays and a glass object sparkled.  
  
'Glass? It has to be Kagome's!' Inuyasha rushed to the well and picked up the fragile object. Inuyasha noticed the blood stains on the wood and felt his inside turn.  
  
'She hurt herself.'  
  
He held the rose inches from his face. Admiring the beauty of it. It reminded him of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome......" The name was sweet but odd on his lips. It was odd because she didn't exist.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice cracked and tears trickled down his cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha stood by the well and looked in. A few hours had already passed while Inuyasha was drowning in his memories of a girl. Miroku and Sango finally caught up and figured Inuyasha would be at the well.  
  
"So did she leave?" Miroku tried not to pressure Inuyasha too much.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know damn well who hes talking about!"  
  
"She never existed. Forget about her."  
  
"You can't just forget about Kagome!" Sango's eyes rimmed with tears  
  
"Don't say or mention her name ever again!............I.... want to forget." Inuyasha voice eased down to a whisper.  
  
"But..." Sango stopped seeing sorrow fill his face and his tears emerged again.  
  
"But I don't!" Sango sobbed falling to the ground shaking her head.  
  
"Im sorry." Inuyasha walked away.  
  
"No your not." Miroku's face shown with anger. "As long as you had Kikyo around you never cared about what Kagome felt!"  
  
"Thats--"  
  
"Dont you dare say thats not true!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"I LOVED HER!"  
  
Miroku's face was surprised and the anger turned to sorrow.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! IT TEARS YOU UP INSIDE!" Inuyasha fell to the ground sobbing his heart out.   
  
Thats when it hit him.  
  
  
  
OK!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I ATLEAST REACH THIRTY REVIEWS!! PRE WARNING! I REPEAT! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I AT LEAST REACH THIRTY REVIEWS! THANK YOU! P.S. i hoped you loved the chapter. Its meant to make you cry. dont forget to REVIEW! 


	4. YoU oR Me?

Kinda strange that people who read the stories can DEMAND you to update but I cant demand 10 reviews for each chapter huh??  
  
You know if readers can spend hours at a time reading stories and authors spend more time typing chapters how come people cant have time to review??? Simple question. If reviewers dont have time to review I guess authors dont have time to update either. Hum.. guess i dont have to worry about this story for a while anymore!  
  
Eh? *Twitch* April (Kurama/Hiei's lovable Miko) your kinda Scarin me! **** Dont send reviews like hers!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry i got pissed off but I do want to thank Tessie-fanfic who really caught my attention and won the award of calling me rude and saying i have a great story. Congrats!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
YoU oR Me?  
  
(**) that means what Inuyasha is seeing in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats when it hit him.  
  
Inuyasha was pushed back by a force and his eyes darkened to black.  
  
*Kagome setting down the rose, her mouth saying words that Inuyasha cant hear*  
  
  
  
*It skipped to where Kagome wrapped the vine around her neck and launched off the branch.*  
  
*"Kagome!!!!"*  
  
*Kagome body twitched as the life was sucked from her.*  
  
*"Please gods.....NO!"*  
  
*Inuyasha senced a force behind him and looked. No one was there.*  
  
*SNAP*  
  
*The vine had broke and Kagome lay on the ground unmoving*  
  
*'Please get up'*  
  
*Kagome's eyes finally opened. She stood up and faced him.*  
  
*Her mouth spoke words but none were heard.*  
  
*She took a step towards Inuyasha and then she looked down. Tears fell off her cheeks.*  
  
*Kagome's shook her heard and looked up and continued to head towards him*  
  
*Inuyasha held out his arms to wrap around her*  
  
*"Nani!" Kagome walked right through Inuyasha!*  
  
*"Kagome?" Kagome kept walking.*  
  
*'She can't see or hear me.' Inuyasha understood now. He was having a preminition.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's chest heaved for breath.  
  
"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Miroku ran up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Shes here!" Inuyasha yelled desperately.  
  
"What?" Sango looked up from her pain and sorrow.  
  
"Inuyasha quit saying nonsence! Shes gone!"  
  
Inuyasha layed still. 'Then what was that?........Just some stupid thing I imagined out of my own hope.....Hope that she was still here.'  
  
"Your right, Miroku." Inuyasha sighed and stood up and walked away.  
  
To tell you the truth. Miroku wasn't hoping for that answer. Hope against hope he too wished Kagome was back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had stayed by the god tree all night. Roses had bloomed around the tree. He remember that roses were Kagome's favorite. He sent was of roses too.   
  
'Roses were never here before.' Inuyasha caressed a rose with two fingers.'  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha wispered her name hoping it would bring her back.  
  
He finally relaxed against the trunk of the tree and looked up into the star scattered night.   
  
  
  
Thats when he noticed the twisted and broken vine hanging from a branch.  
  
'It can't be!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really dont care what people think about me demanding reviews cause you demand the chapters. You get the Chapters if I get 37 reviews now! 


	5. ThE tRuTh

No you people didnt make me that mad. I actually really like tessie cause she really polite.   
  
I truely want to thank all of the reviewers who have been with me throughout my story.  
  
Almost feels like i know some of you. Well this chapter is for all of the reviewers!  
  
and im glad Crim is still with me! Thank u. NO this not a inu/yuyu fic sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
ThE tRuTh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3-years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up in cold sweat.   
  
'I've been having that same dream over and over. Why does it keep coming back? Why now, after 3 years?'  
  
The sun had just crept over the horizan as Inuyasha stood up.   
  
'Eh, another boring day.'  
  
"Hentiaaaaaaaaaa!" Sango boomed in the next room.  
  
Inuyasha walked in to find Sango fuming and Miroku upside down in the corner.....unconsicous.  
  
Nothing unsual here. Inuyasha walked outside, he needed some time alone to think.  
  
Kagome had disappeared 3 years ago. Inuyasha had given up hope of finding her.   
  
'Wouldn't she of come back by now?' Inuyasha laid down on the grass and stared at the open sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kagome) 3 YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt the life leave her finger tips and she became light headed. For some reason she wasn't happy. She thought she would be happy because she didn't have to suffer. Not with Inuyasha. She could sense someone by the woods watching her calmly but she didn't care.   
  
The person took a step closer and made a hand gesture and the vine that was holding Kagome up just snapped. She fell to the floor but did not get up.  
  
'Why is this person torturing me?' Kagome's sorrow had poured back into her.  
  
"Kagome--, get up. You must come with me." it was a girlish voice.  
  
Kagome eyes snapped open and she looked around. The figure that had been watching her from a distance was only 10 feet away. It was a little girl!   
  
She had long white hair but you couldn't see her eyes because she kept her head down so her bangs were in the way. She seemed like only seven years old. But she had a strong power! This little girl was even stronger the herself!  
  
"Get up!" The girl demanded.  
  
  
  
Kagome stood and asked, "Who are you?" Her thought was raspy and it hurt to talk.  
  
"The only thing that matters is that I found you Kagome. You are Kagome. The one who was betrayed by the one they called...Inuyasha, you so called lover? Correct." Her voice was small and even.  
  
Kagome took a step forward. "How would you know?" Kagome felt tears slide down her cheeks and looked down.  
  
"I know everything about you."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "You know nothing of me."   
  
She looked up to find the figure sliding away, back into the forest, "Follow me if you want to know the truth...."  
  
Something she had wanted for so long.   
  
'The truth?' Kagome followed the small child into the forest.  
  
It seemed the following was endless. She small child would glance back at Kagome every now and then but did not utter a word.  
  
The small child finally turned around, "Tell me. What do you feel."  
  
Kagome was surprised by the sudden break of silence. "How do I feel?" Kagome paused but seeing the child just stared at her she continued, "I feel nothing."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will be training you from now on."  
  
"Nani! T. T-training?"  
  
"I'm surprised how youv'e become so weak, Sister."  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"Oh, You were the purest goddess of us all. You did so much good but you could destroy universes if you wanted too."  
  
"Destroy!?.......Wait.....Goddess!" Kagome's head was spinning. 'And I thought math was hard to understand.'  
  
"But your love for Humans made you not want these powers so you gave up being a goddess and turned human which erased you memory. You warned me to never give you your powers or you memory. I won't give you your memories but..... You are too vunerable so you will recieve the powers. The powers will be too much for you right now and but you will over come it. Your training will increase you power and you will be the goddess you once were. I'm sorry if I have decieved you, sister." The little girl turned around and created a what seemed to be a portal. She guestured Kagome to follow as she walked through...And so Kagome's training had began there.  
  
Kagome had found out many things during her training like spells, black magic, white magic, she even had the sword and bow down. But The little girl she thought was seven was really 7000 years old. Kagome didnt bother asking her age afraid it would put her in shock. Kagome's power was so high it was unreal. Now the little girl didn't even compare.  
  
Kagome's training was finally done.....3 years later.  
  
Kagome walked through the portal and into the world she left behind. She wore forest green long boots that went past knee length up to the small green skirt. She also wore a matching shirt with no sleeves with a case of bows around her back along with the huge sword. She looked like she came from the mid-evil times with the clothing soaked into her smooth curves that she had matured.  
  
She tucked her long hair , which was mere inches from her knees behind her as she put the long cloak on.   
  
She was the most inticing beauty any demon would ever see.   
  
The forest came rushing towards her as the familiar sent reached her nose. She had learned about her mission and what she had to do. She was the Earth's protecter now. She could save it ......or destroy it. It was all up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geez if this was really boring ....sorry...Im not quit fully awake. Stupid school made me get up and when i get to school i find that it was closed cause of the ice on the streets. Baka people. I decided to update instead of sleeping. I'm gonna regret it later. *yawn* dun forget ta review! 


	6. iM bAcK

Any of you other authors type a story and then reread and get caught up in it that you can't stop reading? It sucks doesn't it?  
  
OK wells this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. luv-ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
iM bAcK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran through the forest with amazing and elegant speed. She soon arived in an opening of the forest that seemed to lead to a village. The village that she first set eyes on when she first arrived in this time. Her face stayed emotionless as she proceeded to the village.   
  
Kagome only wondered how the village had progressed....... and the one name...Inuyasha still lived.  
  
  
  
The streets where crowed with the villagers working on busy schedules. But every single one of them stopped in there tracks to watch the beauty.   
  
She had only walked around for at lease 15 minutes listening to everyone bicker when she came to the store stands. Many owners offered her jewelry, food, and find cloth, much of what was useless to her. Kagome stumbled upon a mirror and gasped at her own site. She never saw herself once in the Tikai (training area) because no mirrors where held there. The women that stood before her was stunning. She had never realized how much she had change.  
  
'The village must be progressing very much to have mirrors already in the future.' Kagome thought.  
  
She passed the stand and into a crowd. The women admired her and one was even jealous and made crude remark saying that she was a demon who stole men's hearts. Kagome chuckled under her breath. The woman screamed as her foot suddenly caught on fire and rolled around in the dirt trying to get it out.  
  
"Stupid woman deserved a lesson." Kagome chuckled. She soon stopped and realized how horrible she sounded and was ashamed of herself.  
  
"Is there a problem?", an unwelcoming voice reached Kagome's ears. She knew it was a demon in the crowd who was speaking to her. A kitsune to be exact.  
  
She turned to find a very familiar face, He had grown so much that he was a young man now that look around the age of 16 or so. "Sh-," She paused realized the man had no memory of her. "No, what could've given you that idea."   
  
He glared and walked off sayin in a harsh voice, "Im watching you." And with that Shippo dissappeared into the crowd.  
  
Kagome gazed at his back and realized someone else had been watching her too besides the villagers stares. She looked to her left and a woman with a large boomerang seem to disappear when Kagome looked her way.  
  
'I wish I could tell you who I was.' Kagome felt her heart soften as she remember the old time with her friends. The ones she had left behind saying that she would return with Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome turned around and walked away it was only a matter of time till Inuyasha knew someone suspicious had showed up in the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Shippo and Sango watched the beautiful woman turn and walk away from a nearby roof.  
  
"Ever see someone like her, Shippo?"  
  
"No...If I did I would remember."  
  
"She has incredible power. Although I don't think shes a demon."  
  
Shippo stayed silent.   
  
"Did you feel a connection to her, Shippo?"  
  
"Its just, when I was with her..... I felt like I lost someone dear to me.....like a-- nevermind."  
  
"A mother?" A new voice broke in.  
  
"Huh?" The both turned around to find a serious monk in deep thought.  
  
"Uh...yea." Shippo hung his head and stared at his feet.  
  
"Do you know her Miroku?" Sango asked looking the perveted man.  
  
"Me?" Miroku beamed.  
  
  
  
"Him!?" Shippo laughed. "He wouldn't have a chance."  
  
Miroku glared at him and turned his head muttering something about, "Stupid kitsune---ruining my moment---"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wondered from place to place noticing how much had changed. She walked by a stand and couldn't help over hearing two women speak with each other saying something about, "Young girl---an old well---missing one day----Inuyasha" Kagome stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome cut in.  
  
The woman stopped and smiled, "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry to over hear, but can you repeat that?"  
  
"What? Oh...You mean the legend of the angel?"  
  
"Uh... yes." Kagome replied.  
  
"You can believe it or not but I swear the 'Unforgiven Angel' was real! She was in this very town." The other woman came and stood beside the first.  
  
"Maya, be quiet and let me tell the lady the story!" she turned and face Kagome, "Well anyway, there was a young girl who traveled from the future through a legendary well. She released the demon Inuyasha who used to terrorized this village but now protects it.She fell in love with the demon Inuyasha. Her and her friends went on a mission one rainy day and it's said that Inuyasha betrayed her for Kikyo, a former Miko, they came back but the girl never returned. Many people say she abandoned Inuyasha and the her other friend's and went back to the future and Inuyasha never forgived her."  
  
"Others say she died, either way thats why they call her the 'Unforgiven Angel." Maya cut in. "But we're not suppose to talk about it."  
  
Kagome stayed silent. The past can be a pretty painful thing to remember. It came as a surprise that she had become a legend and everyone thinks shes gone   
  
or dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? A suspicous woman?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.  
  
"And a very beautiful one might I add." Miroku butted in causing him to be slapped by Sango.  
  
"Yea, You might want to check it out." Shippo Ignored Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, whats new?" Inuyasha snorted and jumped off the porch and proceeded through the oncoming crowd.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha asked around for the young girl, and being so familiar it wasn't hard to find her. Inuyasha looked her up and down. He couldn't help it but she Was very Beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave a stand after saying good bye to a pair of women, and of course he followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea its a boring chapter but hey...I updated didn't I? "IM so hoping i dont have school tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Dark-Elmo twiddles her finger and cries- 'I didn't do my homework project for English 3rd hour'  
  
dont forget to R&R 


	7. wHo ArE yOu?

Yay! I love my reviewers! Im so glad you guys like my writing! My friend was flamed for no reason By someone who didnt even have the guts to sign in. It was a very harsh review and if i knew who it was I would crash their computer! I have my ways. Hum.. lets see if i can find it.....hold on....  
  
Ahhhh! found it!  
  
Reviewer name: 0 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 18839198') it's no wonder you have to beg for reviews. this chapter sucks. everythin was okay till chapter seven. do a better job on the next one loser. Ony losers asl for reviews or in your case beg. i don't waste my time i will say this about a new life new love and new powers stop continuing it. very lame and vry pathic. again, it suts you and your cowriter the loser. your much beter writer i will admit that, but then you steel other people's work not to mention ideas.  
  
Kinda pathetic the baka didnt even sign in not to mention that she needs a Major spell check! Now you see that if I can get 1 link to her/his computer I'd crash it! That was really uncalled for and my friend was so pissed and hurt she started crying. Shes only 16 days older than me but im still the big sis. You'd probably notice her stories are yu yu/ inu like mine but shes into x-men and im not! She's also a better writer than I am. If it wasnt for her I wouldn't even have an account on fanfic.net. Sorry I had to get all that out! Well heres the story! Have fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 ....right?  
  
'...title....title...title .......whats the title?'  
  
wHo ArE yOu?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha followed the woman halfway across the village until she stopped. Inuyasha hesitated then stepped forward.  
  
"Hey?" Inuyasha asked in a monotone.  
  
"Why do you keep following me?"  
  
"Following you?"  
  
"You know you were following me. Why?"  
  
"Cause you look suspicious."  
  
"You always went after the supicious ones didn't you." Kagome wanted to shove her fist in her mouth. 'Baka!'  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha watched the woman standing in front of him. She seemed a bit agitated, "Do I know you?"  
  
Kagome frowned. 'You did once.'  
  
"No, we have never met." was her reply. Kagome turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She looked into his eyes. They seemed to be searching for something almost pleading to know the truth.  
  
"Let go."  
  
"No." Inuyasha knew there was something about this woman he had to know. "Who are you?"  
  
"Inuyasha!SI-----" Kagome was shocked. 'I didnt?' Kagome made Inuyasha's hand burst into flames for her escape and a distraction.  
  
"AACCKKKK!" Inuyasha shook his hand in the air till he put out the flames, but when he looked up the woman was already gone, rose petals remaining where she stood.  
  
''What did she say." Inuyasha stared at his hand he touched her with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha entered the hut where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo were all gathered around a fire.  
  
"Did you find her." Shippo stood.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and sat down.  
  
"Then where is she?" Shippo ran to the door and looked outside.  
  
"She got away." Inuyasha stared into the fire and remember the girl that turned his hand into flames.  
  
"Got away?" Sango shook her head, "We would've had a better chance if we had Miroku trying to find her."  
  
Miroku smirked, "So where did she go?"  
  
"God! Can't you guys just shut up? An ordinary woman comes to the village and you cant shut up about her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Shes far from ordinary, Inuyasha." It was Kikyo who cut in, She hesistated before going on, "I could sence her from here."  
  
Kikyo stood up."I'm going outside." and she disappeared. Kikyo knew something the group didn't.   
  
'Not only could I since her but......the jewel shards too..........Could it possibly be the...'Unforgiven Angel'?' Kikyo sighed. 'She's as stubborn as I am.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran as far away from Inuyasha until she thought it was safe. A flyer which was surrounded by people caught her eye and she slowed to a stop.  
  
BATTLE ROYAL! TOMORROW MORNING! BATTLE FOR THE BRAVEST HUMANS AND DEMONS! TO PARTICEPATE YOU MUST BE 16 YEARS OF AGE AND BRING YOU OWN WEAPONS. A HINT TO WIN IS TO STAY ALIVE! REWARD IS 100,000,000 GOLD VALUE TOKADOE!'  
  
Kagome stared at the poster. 'How Stupid can they get? Why would you want to lose you life for some pety money?'  
  
Some of the villagers seemed quit interested, "So are you gonna be in it, Sajoiro?"  
  
"Me!? No way, not if that Inuyasha guy is competeing! He'll tear me to shred."  
  
"Oh you wimp!" The other man just laughed.  
  
'Inuyasha competing? This might be a little fun after all." And with that Kagome walked into the woods to rest for the big battle that She would win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up with the sun nipping at her eyes. She got up and a pair of white clothing, that appeared out of air, and headed towards the springs.  
  
"Yasashii! A real bath finally!" Kagome checked the surroundings with her power for any unwelcomed visitors before getting undressed and sinking into the hot-steaming water. (((Now i Want a Bath)))  
  
Finishing up she slipped into a thin silk Kimono top with no sleeves and a pair of short shorts, so it would be easier to move in. And headed off to the battle palace.  
  
It seemed forever until she reached the top of the 2,000 steps of stairs where the competeters gathered to sign up. Many of the men turned around laughed others whistle and yelled. Kagome continued to the front table.  
  
"May I help you, Miss?" A skinny man with glasses asked.  
  
"Yes, Im competeting in this battle."  
  
The man laughed, "You can't....you just a woman."  
  
Kagome grabbed the man's throat and slammed his face into the table, "What was that I didn't quit here you?" Kagome asked nicely.  
  
"Your number 63." The man muffled through the table.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome turned and left to check if Inuyasha had showed up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay thats it for today! You guys better hurry up and reveiw as fast as you can cause chapter 8 is already done!   
  
Kikyo is the only one that knows Kagome is back. But why won't she tell the others? And Will Kagome actually make it to the finals to fight Inuyasha? Find out on the next chapter of 'Unforgiven Angel'! 


	8. yOu LiEd

Ok here ya go! Finally chapter 8! I love the new reveiwers but I miss my old ones....do they not like my story anymore?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter *8*  
  
  
  
yOu LieD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome eyes grazed around the crowd until is laid upon a certain white-haired hanyou.  
  
  
  
'Inuyasha, You will be defeatened today!'  
  
Kagome leaned up against the wall by herself keeping her eye on Inuyasha. She recieved many stares from the other men and sent death glares to many who decided to "chit-chat" with her. Images where sent flashing through their heads that were sure to haunt them in their dreams. It was becoming too suspicious for Kagome to stay out in the open so she slipped her cloak over her head.  
  
The arena man finally announced that the fight would be read to begin. A man brought out a ball that was filled with ballots. The scrawny man from before sunk his hand in and pulled out a slip looked it over and then picked up another ballot. The second time though the man seemed to twitch and become a bit nervous  
  
  
  
"Will numbers 39 and uh," The man swallowed," 63 please step forward. You two will be fighting in the arena A."  
  
And so continued the ballot pulling until all were decided. Inuyasha would be fighting third in arena F.  
  
  
  
After Kagome had defeated 39....60, 83, 49, 25, 37, 28, 95, 126, and 1, She continued to the finals along with 10 others: Inuyasha(100), 88, 38, 23,92,38, 44, 102, 147, and herself (63). This time it would happen in only one arena where everyone could watch.  
  
Kagome stepped onto the arena to meet her next opponent. "Its a pity this one will have to suffer..even worse things than death." Kagome yawned. 'How boring!'  
  
"'ey thats my line, woman." A man's voice drifted across the other side of the arena.  
  
  
  
'Huh?' Kagome opened her eyes to find..........KOUGA! "What the hell?!" Kagome stomach larched.  
  
  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Whats a woman doing on the arena? Wheres my opponent?"   
  
  
  
Kagome chuckled. "I AM your opponent."  
  
  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
  
  
"Hn. What can't take on a girl?." Kagome launched forward pulling her sword out behind her back ready to strike.  
  
  
  
"Whoa," Kouga dodged the blade easily, "I should be taking you out to eat not fighting you."  
  
"Hn you wouldn't have a chance against me either way." Kagome raised her aura 1/4.  
  
Kouga face became serious. " Thats some talent you have there. Its a shame to put you out but hey, Im still up for the dinner." With that Kouga vanished and appeared infront of Kagome in a split second. Kagome did a back flip an intant before Kouga's fist made contact.  
  
  
  
'I'm moving too slow.' Kagome tore off her cloak. Kagome darted to the left and threw her sword at the wolf demon who, as she expected, dodged it, but she instantly pulled out her bow and shot off 5 arrows in 1 blink of an eye.  
  
  
  
The crowd gasped as the dust cleared seeing the wolf demon pinned to the side of the arena wall.  
  
"Eh? Hey wench how did you do that?"   
  
"Haven't you heard? I have talent." Kagome walked off the arena and into the building as they anounced the winner of the short battle. 'Maybe he didn't suffer like planned but hey, that should haunt him for a while.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be out surveying the other competiters?" Miroku sat down and looked at the blue sky.  
  
  
  
"Whats to see. They are all the same, all the way down to being killed by my claws." Inuyasha yawned and laid down.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
"'eh?"  
  
  
  
Miroku hesitated. "Do you ever think of her?"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha acted dumbfounded but he wasn't stupid.  
  
"Kago-...The 'Unforgiven Angel'?"  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?"  
  
"Its hard to explain.. I just have this....feeling."  
  
"Well you better lose it fast, cause shes not coming back...ever." Inuyasha stood up and walked away.  
  
"Well, what if she does?" Miroku asked himself, eyes never leaving the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was late in the day and the battle royal was almost over. It was now down to the last competiters. Kagome and Inuyasha had finished off the remaining and look forward to the last battle.  
  
"Finally, I'll be the champion once more." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally I get to face Inuyasha." Kagome stated in a shrude voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally it'll be over!" The announcer cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will the remaining fighters please step forward?"  
  
  
  
"Keh, Lets get this over with." Inuyasha stepped up onto the arena ready to earn his money.  
  
'You don't know what you getting into.' Kagome smiled stepping onto the other side of the arena. ***did i mention its a HUGE arena?***  
  
Inuyasha looked over his competition. 'I can't see any weaknesses cause of the black cloak thats covering up the man's face and body.'  
  
"Are the two fighters Ready?" The anouncer boomed.  
  
"Hun.. of course." Kagome tossed her cload aside.  
  
"Nani! Y-You?" Inuyasha's mouth hung open.  
  
"What? Surprised?" Kagome look at him in disgust. "Get that look off your face, it makes you look more stupid."  
  
"Why you," Inuyasha pulled out tetsiega and flew at the woman before him.  
  
"Is that all you got, Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled and sent a ice spikes up through the arena.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was caught off gaurd and the next thing he knew was that he was thrown to the ground.  
  
Kagome attacked the first chance she got.  
  
"Com'on Inuyasha You've gone weak since you little 'Unforgiven Angel' left you." Kagome tested Inuyasha's nerves.  
  
Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about it from the villagers. Your so called beloved decided to leave you cause your just a dog." Kagome pushed.  
  
"Dont talk about her." Inuyasha raged and attacked again.  
  
"What? She wasn't good enough for you or something?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha could feel it blood pulsing through his head.  
  
"But why Inuyasha. It was your fault she left." Kagome eyes darkened as her own anger built up inside her.  
  
"You don't know anything! Your just another STUPID human that think they know EVERYTHING." Inuyasha felt his blood changing and viberating, "I Loved her!"  
  
"Liar!" Kagome threw herself forward with her sword in hand aiming for Inuyasha's heart.  
  
Inuyasha just there.  
  
Kagome stopped looking at Inuyasha. His eyes turned to red and purple stripes appeared on his cheeks as his nails grew longer.  
  
  
  
"Grrrr." Inuyasha ran and grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and threw her back.  
  
Kagome was shocked, She looked at her should and seen that it was bleeding badly.   
  
Inuyasha didn't hesitate and attacked again this time the woman would die. Kagome could see it in his eyes that he had no feeling and would kill her she had no choice but this in such a short amount of time.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome closed her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs and heard Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a huge crater around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that the end of chapter 8..hehehe you love the beggining of chapter 9 if you liked this. well dont forget to reveiw fast. I'll be waiting! ja- 


	9. DoNt LeAvE mE!

Ok now you can beat the shit outta me I don't give a fuck. Heres your damn chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
DoNt LeAvE mE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!!" Was the last thing Inuyasha heard before he flew to the ground like a lightening bolt.  
  
'The..the only person who could do that is.....'Inuyasha raised his head.  
  
"Ka..go...me-." Inuyasha stared at the figure as his memories flooded back to him. She had changed so much and she wasn't the helpless girl she used to be. Inuyasha remembered picking up the glass rose. Watching her hang for a tree limb trying to rid herself of her sorrow. Her beautiful face stained with heart broken tears and eyes staring at him with all the love in the world. All because of him, she wanted to die.  
  
Inuyasha stood ignoring the pain. "Kagome?" She seemed to flinch when he said her name.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha quickly clutched her shoulders. He didn't know what he would do if she disappeared now. Not when he lost her after all those years.  
  
"Iloveyou." Inuyasha said in a jumbled mess before locking his lips with hers with a passionate kiss that Kagome thought she had always wanted.  
  
Kagome struggled for a while, she slowly relaxed but never returned the kiss. Inuyasha smelled something salty and he opened his eyes. Kagome's face was streaked with tears.  
  
'I can't fall in love with Inuyasha. Not now.' Kagome felt her heart break as she remembered her strong will to torture, taint Inuyasha or just bring him to his death. How could she have been so heartless?  
  
Inuyasha pulled back wondering why this beauty was crying. Shouldn't this make her happy?  
  
Kagome felt everything fall to the depth of her heart as she opened her eyes. Sad eyes golden eyes stared back at her. "I don't love you anymore. I can never love you again." Kagome knew that what she said was a lie. Inuyasha pulled away unwillingly, "You may not love me now but you did love me. And that love...The old Kagome that I knew, is what I will never forget. Not even if I tried." Inuyasha felt his heart fall further into the darkness as Kagome looked away from his searching eyes. "But I do love you. Kagome"  
  
"STOP IT....YOU DON'T LOVE ME. SHUT UPPPP!" Kagome's energy flared up causing Inuyasha to fly into the wall.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran through the door to the arena to help Inuyasha. The came running as soon as they realized Inuyasha became full demon. They still did not know that the dear miko in front of them was their sweet Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing, woman?" Miroku yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Stand back Miroku." Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang straight for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango launch her boomerang. 'No' "Kagome move!"  
  
Kagome watched the boomerang that came straight for her yet she did not move. "Sango?" Kagome rembered leaving Sango in the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I promise to bring Inuyasha back" Kagome was ready to run through the barrier. "Wait, Kagome." Sango stared at her. "What?" "I—"Sango waited and then smiled. "Just be careful." "I will come back, Sango. I promise." Kagome ran past her friends that were forced to stay behind. "Be careful, Kagome!" Sango yelled to her only friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled but he was too late.  
  
Kagome was thrown back by the boomerang as it hit her straight in her stomach. Lightning shot from her boomerang and surrounded Kagome.  
  
Sango was surprised That the woman wasn't screaming from the deadly torture. Kiedea had put and attack spell on Sango's boomerang before she died. Suddenly Sango felt something stab at her heart and sorrow filled her head as she stared at the girl. 'What? Why am I feeling this?'  
  
Kagome felt the pain shoot through her body but the real pain was in her heart. Her friends HAD forgotten her. Kagome felt her eyes overflow with tears that seem to break with all the sorrow. Her best friend forgot her. Darkness began to take over.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up to very high speeds and humans scrambled to get to shelter. Tornadoes landed on the arena.  
  
"Whats going on?" Sango stared at the arena as the surrounded the woman laying on the ground unconscious . A figured stepped forward in a baboon suit.  
  
"NARAKU?!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha jumped to his feet stared at the man holding Kagome now.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Inuyasha ran to the arena and was thrown back once again but this time by a barrier.  
  
"Hello old friend, it seems that time hasn't changed you in the least." Naraku stared at Inuyasha and then to the woman in his arms. "But I cant say the same about this woman."  
  
"Let her go Naraku!"  
  
"I can't do that. She will be very important to me. Especially when she is under my control." Naraku began to float back into the tornadoes with Inuyasha's beloved Kagome.  
  
"Don't take her!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Stay back, Inuyasha!" Miroku unwrapped his hand to unleash the wind tunnel.  
  
"Don't!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Miroku.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Inuyasha?" Sango glared at the man who was protecting Naraku and the woman.  
  
"Move!" Shippo shoved Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"Don't hurt her...PLEASE!" Inuyasha fell to his knees.  
  
'I've never seen Inuyasha so heartbroken except when Kagome disappeared from our world.' Miroku stared at Inuyasha who was still begging to himself. "Why is she so important?" He asked after the tornadoes had gone and the sun came back out.  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"You fool how can you love someone who you just met?" Sango's anger flared.  
  
"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "Shes gone again, how could I let her go!"  
  
"Inuyasha quit mumbling to yourself and tell us who she was!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"I thought she was dead. I let her go." Inuyasha stared at his friends. "We have to save her!"  
  
"Just shut up! Your going nowhere." Shippo tried to get Inuyasha to lay down, then spoke to Sango. "I think he hit his head."  
  
"He better get over it then." Sango glared at the hanyou.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! WE HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried with all his heart as they stared at him in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There you go. 


	10. iNtO DaRkNeSs

Hey peeps ok first i want to present BeautifulAkiko-02 the award of having the longest review in all of my review history ever. Congrats.....her review is what made me start writing this chapt so have fun peeps. ON with the story. After this i will continue updating 'College? Yea Right'...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
DaRkNeSs  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to a brightly lit room, she blinked a few times before sitting up. She noticed she was lying in a huge comfortable bed. This kind of took her well beyond surprise. Kagome threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Cold air blew past her and Kagome had to force herself to not jump back into the warm bed. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a long silk gown.  
  
"Oh great, black. Definitely not my color." Kagome said sarcastically before she heard a chuckle and quickly turned around to find, to her dismay, a very handsome man. Kagome very rarely seen Naraku out of his baboon suit.  
  
"My! Don't you look beautiful?" Naraku stared intently at Kagome.  
  
Kagome could feel Naraku's eyes pressing upon her body, "I'm not falling for any of your tricks, Naraku. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not stupid. You've gotten very powerful, and Very stunning might I add. I would rather have you with me than Inuyasha." Naraku stood and walked toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome took a step back and tried to blast Naraku away with her energy.  
  
"Your powers wont work in my castle you know. Your under my barrier." Naraku insisted as she pressed herself against the wall.  
  
"Your pretty much useless while your here." Naraku chuckled. "Why don't you give up and help me destroy Inuyasha and collect the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Because I would never lower myself to a dirty fuck such as you." Kagome spat ferociously.  
  
Naraku laughed at the girl's intriguing vocabulary. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or and insult."  
"I'll give you a hint." Kagome held up her middle finger. "Fuck off."  
  
Naraku stared at her as if he didn't even hear the words that left her mouth and just kept walking towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome saw the door with her side-vision and found it wide open. When she turned to look at Naraku again something caught her eyes and he was closer than ever. Kagome stared him straight in his red violet eyes. They reminded her of her favorite flower. A rose. Inuyasha floated back into her head. Kagome felt herself daze off as she stared into the beautiful colors.  
  
Naraku's chest was pressing against Kagome's as his breath steamed down her neck. He was mere inches from her face as his lips lowered to hers. She blinked and realized what the hell was going on.  
  
'Eh! Is he trying to seduce me? Kuzo! What have you've gotten yourself into Kagome? You baka! This has to stop! Cant go any further!' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
Naraku was about to wrap his arms tightly around her waist when her hand flew up and greeted his face with a very loud 'crack'.  
  
Naraku fell on his ass as Kagome rushed past him and out the door. He lifted his hand up to his cheek and a sly smile passed over his face.  
  
'I'll have her soon enough.' He stood and walked out of the room. 'She can't go far.'  
  
Kagome ran into the hallway and looked to her left then right, in a split second she ran to her left. Took four more hallways, which seemed never ending, trying frantically to find a way out. This was definitely not part of her mission. She would kill Inuyasha even if it meant being trapped with Naraku for short terms. Then she thought again, replaying everything Naraku had just done and said, and changed her mind about being able to stay with Naraku.  
  
"I've gotta get out of here fast!" Kagome took a right and heard servants yelling down the hall. "This might be more difficult than I thought." She took a left instead.  
  
She finally found a window where the moonlight creeped across the stone floor. She jumped onto it's ridge and jumped out. The barrier had blown her back roughly into the wall on the other side. She stood up rubbing her head as she heard feet scrambling in her direction.  
  
She was ready to run again until she hit something strong and sturdy not to mention soft and warm.  
  
Naraku stared down at the beauty bathing in the moonlight before he struck her on the head.  
  
"Shit!" Kagome yelled before she fell unconscious.  
  
Sorry It's short and Sorry I haven't written in so long, the doctors have considered that I am unstable and shit so I have had to see a shrink but now I've proven that I am very much stable so now I'm back to my story writing. Review to tell me what you think! 


	11. KnOwInG tHe GaMe

This chapter is dedicated to: Nedz

Without him/her I wouldn't have the courage to write. The reviewer is really good a complimenting. Thanks Nedz.

Enjoy the fic everyone!

Unforgiven Angel

Chapter 11

KnOwInG tHe GaMe

* * *

Kagome awoke with a gash on the back of her head. She gingerly touched it and winced.

'Damnit!' Kagome pounded the freezing stone bellow her with her fist. She lifted her head and yelled into the sky. "You fuckin' asshole! This wasn't my mission!" She cursed the heavens to hell.

Then she noticed that she seems to be in a...cell, of some type. It didn't have a roof so she could see and feel the darkness pressing down upon her. It was fairly small and huge shadows were cast everywhere. Kagome sighed, at least she wasn't with that maniac.

'He'll come sooner or later.' Kagome fury was waning, "He wants the jewel and I have it. Once he finds that out, I'm dead."

Kagome heard dirt scrape against the stone floor and quickly grabbed her hidden dagger from her left boot and faced the intruder.

The moonlight shown down on a pale face.

"Inuyasha was sure you had killed yourself. All he could talk about was you, Kagome."

"Shut up you filth."

"I don't have time for this. Come on." The person shouted into the darkness.

Kagome didn't dare trust the human. She was ready to drag the blade against that pretty little face, just to watch it gouge in deep blood. She launched forward but was suddenly stopped when her opponent disappeared. She soon found her when she felt the cool tip of the arrow against her back.

"You may or may not have been my reincarnation, Kagome. But only one of us can hold Inuyasha's heart."

"You can have that Dog's heart." Kagome spat. "And when I kill that bastard, you can go back to hell with him, Kikyo."

"Touching, really. Now lets get going." Kikyo lowered her arrow and led Kagome to the door.

Kagome hesitated before coming to conclusion that she couldn't get any worse from here on. And why wouldn't Kikyo just kill her? Kagome felt she needed to know, they've been immortal enemies from the beginning. Obviously Kagome wasn't the only one who had gotten stronger over the past 3 years. Kagome may have her goddess powers but under Naraku's barrier she was useless while Kikyo had the upper hand. Kagome snorted and quickly earned a glare from Kikyo, who seemed to be watching for guardians of the castle. They silently escaped down many passages. Kikyo silenced anyone who had seen us with an arrow in the head.

Kagome was in utter disbelief at how well Kikyo's talent had become. 'Of course Inuyasha wouldn't need me to be part of his precious group with Kikyo there to make his days bright and gay.' Kagome almost retch at the thought. And felt her hatred rise for the dead miko.

Kagome didn't know she had stopped until she heard Kikyo hissing at her to move while she shot another guard in the throat and the figure silently fell limp. The two women made it outside with the hair on their heads. (Which was quite a lot of hair for both of them.) Kikyo quickly rushed to the end of the barrier and chanted with all her concentration. Within seconds Kagome felt her powers flow into her veins once she step on the outside of the power shield.

Kikyo kept a swift pace and Kagome still followed, wanting to know why the hell this idiot wasn't shooting her like those guards. Kagome tensed when Kikyo abruptly stopped and turned to face Kagome.

"Give it to me."

Kagome froze and then anger boiled over. "I will do no such thing."

Kikyo raised the arrow once more to her chest. "Give it to me."

Kagome felt her neck hair rise at the calm and cold voice. "You think I'll just hand it over?" Kagome laughed, "You're probably still playing Inuyasha and working for Naraku just to get the jewel." Kagome swore she had seen the hurt behind Kikyo's eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love Inuyasha. Don't you dare doubt me! Your not even suppose to be in this dimension let alone in this Universe, Death goddess! I may be a clay portrait but when you gave up your human life I received my soul back. I'm practically human enough for Inuyasha. I was the woman he always seen you as, remember?" Kikyo arched her arrow. "And you know what else? Naraku knows you have the jewel. He's not stupid. And you're walking right into his trap. Give me the jewel before its too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagome felt a darkness ease over her body.

"Your tainting that damned jewel with your hatred. You thought you would purify it. You thought that you would save the world. You thought you were the perfect woman for him. You thought you could take him from me! You thought you would always have a place in his heart. You thought that you would be together forever. You thought you could win him over with it, didn't you? But you know what?" Kikyo glared, "You're not me."

It hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. It was true, all of it. Kagome knew it deep down; she knew that in a way she was turning out to be another Kikyo. Wanting him dead because he fell in love with another... its exactly like Kikyo. She felt ashamed. She pressed her palm against her chest; she could feel the shikon's power beneath he fingers, pulsating with her heart. It was her heart. If it were ever taken, Kagome would die.

"I can't." Kagome's eyes hardened.

Kikyo lowered the bow, "Fine, but you'll have to make the choice sometime. You or this world? Do you really think Inuyasha will hesitate to kill you?"

* * *

Yes, yes. DAMNIT I know its short! But Did you want me to update or not. I need time to gather my thoughts. ï 


End file.
